1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical unit, an image capturing device and a reflective device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional imaging module 10 has a housing 100, a lens 101, and a reflecting mirror (not shown) associated with the lens 101. The conventional imaging module 10 is disadvantageous in that adjustment of the focus and the viewing angle requires disassembly of the housing 100, the lens 101, and the reflecting mirror, which is relatively inconvenient.
In addition, a viewing mirror of an automobile is usually a flat mirror, or a flat mirror provided with a small convex mirror thereon. Since the convex mirror has a small area and a fixed curvature, the practical use is limited.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an optical unit that can overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art.